he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:He-Man Wiki
Color scheme With my total lack of knowledge of the technical side of things, I've fiddled around and come up with the beginnings of a MotU-style color scheme for the site. There are still a few problems with it, which hopefully someone else can fix, but it's a start. What do you think, sirs? --Proudhug 04:48, 16 July 2007 (UTC) : I like it! I'm rather useless with the design side of things(as you may have seen!) It's looking good I think :) Although the red text is a bit hard to read. : Out of interest, how did you find out about this wiki? I put in a request for a He-Man and She-Ra wiki months ago, and got an email telling me the request had been refused. Then the other day another email telling me that my requested wiki had been created. --WackyMartin Yeah, the red text is a little hard to read at times, but ideally, there won't be any red text eventually! I might do a bit of tweaking here and there, but for now, I'll probably just wait and let someone more knowledgeable play with the colors in the future. Likewise with the logo and main page design and set-up, for the time being. I put a request in for a MotU/PoP wiki about two years ago and was rejected, told it could go in the Cartoons Wiki. When I tried to explain that the scope of the project would go far beyond the cartoons, it was suggested I try out the idea in the Scratchpad Wiki. Unfortunately, I never really got around to doing this. Flash forward to a few days ago when I discovered the Transformers Wiki. My first thought was, "WTF? This is pretty much exactly what I'd hoped to do with MotU/PoP! How come they got approval and He-Man didn't?" So I figured I'd try my luck again (he-man.wikia.com) but someone pointed out your recent request (heman.wikia.com) and how it was rejected and suggested to go into Cartoons and/or Comics. I brought up the Transformers Wiki as an example of a parallel idea and the next day heman.wikia.com became live! Pretty exciting. I'd have preferred my domain name as it's a more accurate title, but was told domain names with hyphens often have problems. I've never heard of this, and x-files.wikia.com has a hyphen, but I'm just pleased Wiki Grayskull is up and running two years after I first tried! --Proudhug 21:41, 17 July 2007 (UTC) Overhaul Unless anyone has any objections, I'm going to work on redesigning the main page. I'll create a navigation box, create some icons and do some other fidley stuff. If anyone wants an idea of how it might look, you can check out some work I've done here and here as examples. As a heads up, if one of the admins here can go to the MediaWiki:Common.js page and add in some code (which they can simply copy/paste from here that'd be a help. --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 23:02, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Main Page The main page should actually be titled Main Page, with He-Man and the Masters of the Universe actually being a disambiguation page and overall description of the franchise, kind of like a hub for all the various series and toylines. Can any admins set that up? --[[User:Faded-Myth|'Faded-Myth']] Discuss 01:56, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion Greetings, only been recently contributing in terms of articles but I had a suggestion if anyones interested. We know that a number of characters have different versions depending on the cartoon. So why not make different articles for the different versions? An example, why not have several Hordak articles namely Hordak from Mike Young Productions and Hordak from Filmation. This way you can focus on that particular version of the character without having such a long article with contradictory stuff. Hordak for example if we just keep a single article will have mentions of him using magic in the MYP cartoon series but will talk about his only technologica abilities from Filmation which might confuse readers. I hope I explained that right... for an example of the above article style, check the Transformers wiki which has different articles for the different versions of the various characters... anyway just a suggestion. Darth Batrus 09:26, October 3, 2010 (UTC) We are tonights entertainment! Well hello there, folks. My name is StarNinja99, also known as Ninjur, SN99, Ninja, and even Nina, on some occasions. I represent a place called Arkhampedia. Arkhampedia is an up and coming humor wiki run by the Joker and a group of insane Cell keepers at Arkham Asylum. Many of the current users are from our mother site, Darthipedia. These men include A harry mutant, A Desperado from the back lands, A Texan Rebel, A British Mafia Crimelord , and, finally, me, and Insane Irishmen with multiple personality disorder. Your not being funny, Ninja. Get on with it. Anyhow, the site started humbly, as a purely Batman humor wiki. Upon user request, we moved up from that to a DC humor wiki. We started a Marvel wiki, Exilepedia, but after a combination of things, it failed, and we shut it down, to make this site a comic book humor wiki. We've upped the anty lately, and entered a stage of overdrive. We have all the making of a humor wiki up and ready to go. We are in the midst of an aggressive expansion. If you want to sour with the eagles, you'd better get somebody to fit you with wings, right? That metaphor made absolutely no sense, Nina. Can it, SN. The point is we need users. And not just Darthipedians. We need people, like yourselves, that have a genuine and advanced knowledge of the comic book universe. If you want to be an arkhampedian, go get started, we love new users, and aren't to picky on who gets in or gets out. If you have any questions, either contact me here or at my userpage on Arkhampedia. Have a wonderful, Joker gas free day! The Almighty Ninja''That chick that cried!'' 23:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) The color scheme on the wiki's text is not only horrible, it's illegible. -- 03:39, June 14, 2014 (UTC)